Healing Hearts
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: They were the best of friends until one of them went in denial. The bond was broken and nothing could repair it. Well, one thing could actually. They both lost something dear to them. Such a horrid thing causes two broken hearts to heal as one. It's a tragedy really, but who could blame them for the comfort they so desperately needed? Co-written with A Thousand Suns
1. Bad Start To The Day

Chapter 1

"Bad Start To The Day"

Tori's POV

"Tori! Hurry up so we can get to school!"

"I'm almost done!" I'm still brushing my hair! I really hate it when she rushes me to get to school. And school doesn't start till 8:00 and it's 7:20! Can I just walk? It's not only that, I'm not in the mood to go to school today. At least Cat will be there to lift my spirits.

"Tori!" I finish brushing the last lock of hair.

"Ok, I'm coming," I scream running down the stairs, "why do we have to go to school so early?" Trina looks at me like I'm crazy. Did I miss something?

"There's going to be this huge play at school and they're running auditions for the lead," she says.

"So?" I ask extending the 'o'.

"So, I want to audition and get the main lead," Trina says as if it's obvious, "come on! I don't want to be late!" Trina pulls my arm and drags me to her car.

While Trina's driving, she takes out shaving cream and a razor. She starts spraying shaving cream onto her leg and starts shaving. She keeps glancing at her leg and back at the road to see what she's shaving. Did I mention her leg is right in front of me? I look at her in disgust.

"Why didn't you do this before driving to school?" I ask with a sign of disgust.

"Because I woke up very late so I didn't have time to shave my legs! Also, judges like people with shaved legs!"

"But, why didn't you-" The car went in a sharp turn and almost hit a car! then, the car went back to normal speed. Is she trying to kill us!?

"Look where you're going! You almost drove into that car! You can't shave and drive at the same time!"

"If you don't like how I shave my legs, you can do it for me!" She said giving me the razor and shaving cream. I took both of them with disgust on my face. I started shaving her legs (which wasn't pleasant) and she still keeps glancing at it!

"Watch the road before you get us into a car accident!" I say still shaving her legs.

"Fine," she says annoyed. I had to keep doing that until we finally made it to school. Who knew five minutes could take that long? I got out of the car giving the razor and shaving cream back to Trina.

"Can you shave my pits?" Trina asks. Ew, no way!

"What? No! I thought you have that audition!"

"It starts in five minutes," she informs.

"Well, don't you want to get there first, and to be one of the first ones there to audition?" I ask with a smug smile on my face.

"Oh, you're right! I should be one of the first ones! Lata sista!" She says before running into school with shaving cream still on her legs. I giggle. I'm glad I didn't tell her about that. I walk into a somewhat deserted school. What to do when you still have forty minutes left before school? I went to my locker and opened it before a bunch of things fell out of my locker. I guess I'll organize my locker. I pick up binders, books pieces of paper and...what is that? There are somewhat shiny pieces of paper on the floor. I flip the paper around and see a picture of what I haven't seen in while. A picture of Beck and I. In the picture, Beck kisses my forehead while I have my eyes closed and a huge grin on my face. I smile at the memory. That was when Beck and I were best friends. The best friend a friend could ever have. I wish we still were.

You see, I was dating a guy named Steven and he wasn't the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. More like the worst. Beck was a bit suspicious about Steven, and I couldn't understand why. I do now, but that's not the point. Anyways, Beck and I were having a lot of fun at his place. By then, Steven and I were dating for quite a while but Beck and I's friendship was longer. But then, Beck turned very serious. He said that he should tell me something before anything else happens. He said that Steven was cheating on me. I couldn't believe what he said and said that wasn't true. I said that he could never do that to me. We kept on arguing about Steven cheating on me. After a while of arguing, he said he couldn't take it anymore and told me to leave. Then, I left.

After a day or two, I actually found out that he was cheating on me, and...Beck was right. I found him kissing with another girl in the blacktop. When I found out, I was furious and upset at the same time. I was furious with Steven and I was upset that I didn't believe Beck. When I found out, I immediately broke up with Steven. I also apologized to Beck, but he didn't forgive me for not believing him.

I'm still angry with myself about not believing him. I should've believed him. He was my best friend since...forever? And I didn't believe him. I couldn't believe how selfish I was! I'm done organizing my locker and slam my locker hard, taking out all the anger out of me.

"Woah, someone's angry," a girl says behind me. I look to see Cat and...Beck. Did I mention Cat is Beck's cousin?

"Hey, Cat and...Beck," I say.

"Hey," Cat says with an excited tone in her voice while Beck doesn't seem to care.

"So, Cat, did you finish the song for our Vocals Class?" I ask Cat. Beck groans. He doesn't seem in a good mood...

"What?" Cat asks confused.

"What do you mean by 'what'? You were supposed to finish the song!" I say.

Beck defends her, "Don't pressure Cat like that! Why didn't you finish the song on your own?"

"Well, excuse me for doing almost the whole song that Cat was supposed to finish last night!"

"Did you at least check on Cat that she finished it last night?" Beck asks crossing his arms.

"No, I-"

"Then you shouldn't be blaming her!" I hate Beck when he screams at me like this. I know he's still mad, but he shouldn't be arguing about this. He's overreacting over nothing!

"You know what, fine, I'll go finish the song on my own," I say in defeat so we don't argue anymore. I walk towards the library scratching the back of my head leaving Cat and Beck near my locker. We have arguments like these every other day. I try to be nice with him, but I always fail and yell back at him. I really don't like arguing with him, but he leaves me no choice. I know what you're thinking; just ignore him, avoid him. It's not all that simple, Cat is with Beck 24/7 because her parents think that being with Beck will make her less crazy. Ugh, when will he realize how sorry I am? I'm even more than sorry! I was actually begging on my knees for him to forgive me when I found out he was cheating. He just, didn't accept.

Beck's POV

"You know you didn't have to be so hard on her. I did tell her I would finish the song. It's my fault. Why do you attack her on every little thing she says," Cat says with a guilty tone in her voice.

"Um, I'm sorry I was kind of defending you. Why did she need you to tie up the loose ends?"

"Because it's a partner project, Beck. I had insisted on writing the rest of it since Tori did such a great job. I guess I just got too wrapped up in my own thoughts."

"Well it's too late now for you to write it and she just walked off."

"Why do you do this, Beck? You know how close we are and how much time we spend together yet you don't put your personal issues aside, not even for me."

"Cat, you know why I always get defensive around her. I don't want her hurting you as much as she hurt me."

Cat rolled her eyes at me and looked at me sadly, "Why can't you just forgive her? I mean she begged on her knees for forgiveness! That is true sorrow, Beck."

I rolled my eyes. I was so sick and tired of hearing this, "Cat-"

"You know what I am going to find Tori and help her write the rest of the song. I'll see you in Sikowitz's."

And with that she skipped away from me. I ran my hand through my hair, angrily and leaned against the lockers. I always got tense around Tori. We were best friends and she didn't trust me. What kind of best friend is that? There are definitely times when I miss her. I'm grateful that Cat is so close with her because that means I get to spend some time with her, but I just can't find myself able to forgive her. Who knows if she believes anything anyone says anymore?

I tried to do the right thing and protect her, but she just pushed me away, claiming that I was a liar and that I was a jerk for messing with her like that. Please. She was in her fantasy land where all of her relationships are smooth. For some reason Cat always defended Tori. Cat would claim that I was too high-strung or easily aggravated, when I just want to protect her.

Cat does have a point though I always make little comments on everything Tori says. Tori tries to ignore them, but she eventually cracks. We are known as the friendship gone wrong. Of course when she came begging for forgiveness and I rejected, she called André to help her. André claimed he knew how hurt I was but he had absolutely no idea.

I had loved Tori. Tori was like the closest human being to me besides Cat, but who could be in a friendship without trust? I certainly could not. To be honest I was depressed for a little, but Cat was able to lift up my spirits. Now she proceeds to make me feel guilty when I have every right to act like this.

I felt bad for Cat throughout that whole time. Cat was constantly going back and forth from Tori to me as she tried to comfort us and play the role as the peace keeper. I know she loved our trio, but I couldn't handle it. I can barely handle it now. She seems exactly how she used to be around Cat. When she's around me, she's dismissive and tries to end our conversation quickly. I think the one thing that we can both agree on is that we hate the fact that Sikowitz always pairs us up for romantic scenes.

Sikowitz thinks that Tori and I have chemistry on stage, so when there's an opportunity for us to do a romantic scene he dives right on it. We never kiss though. We always just do the sappy poetic stuff and wait for our feedback and the applause from the class room that always comes. One of these days though I have a feeling that Sikowitz won't give us a romantic scene, but a dramatic scene. I know that one of us will crack under the pressure. I just can't say who.

**A/N Hey guys! This is my new story that I am co-writing with hopefaith23 she wrote up until Beck's POV. Let me just say that she is by far an amazing co-writer. We have been in touch since i started out on fanfiction and we have always spoken and given each other suggestions for each other's stories. That is why we decided to co-write a story together. So please review and we will try and update again as soon as possible!**

**-****_ BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo - hopefaith23 _****(I signed it for her shhhhhhh)**


	2. Snaps, Shocks, Slaps, and Statues

Chapter 2

"Snaps, Shocks, Slaps, and Statues"

Tori's POV

I'm working on the song for our Vocals Class in the library. Why does making lyrics have to be so hard? I hear a chair being pulled next to me.

"Hey, Tori," Cat greets, I fake smile back at her, not in the mood for anything right now.

"Sorry about Beck, he's just," Cat starts, "I know, Cat, it's fine, so why are you here?" I ask.

"You want to work on the song?" Cat jumps excitedly on her chair. I smile for real now. I love Cat and her bubbliness.

"Sure, Cat," I answer.

Once we finish the song, we go to Sikowitz's class. I really hope he doesn't put Beck and I in scenes or something like that. It gets really awkward between us and I don't like it because it causes us a lot more tension between us than already is. We walk into Sikowitz's room and try to get a seat next to Cat, but she's next to Robbie. Maybe I should sit next to Jade. I find an open seat next to Jade and I try to sit in it but-

"No!" She screams. I guess I'll sit somewhere else. I look all around the room just to find an open seat next to Beck. Great...

I awkwardly sit next to Beck and put my bag aside. I feel like he's glaring at me, I don't want to look if he is or not, so I just stare at the front of the room. Thank goodness Sikowitz barges in at the perfect time.

"Good morning students! Today, we're going to do alphabet improv," Everyone groans. I remember when I beat Jade in alphabet improv and kissed Beck. When we were friends, we actually did improv by ourselves...

"Tori! Tori! I think she's sleeping," I hear Cat say. I look around the room to see all of them staring at me.

"Tori, you're in the improv," Sikowitz answers. "Oh," I say. I see on the stage Cat, Andre, Jade and... of course, Beck.

"Robbie," Sikowitz calls, "what letter should they start with?"

"O!" He screams proudly, "O! Improv starts now!" Sikowitz says.

"Oh what a beautiful day!" André exclaims.

"Pretty flowers!" Cat says while pretending to pick up a flower.

"Quite the opposite," Jade snarls

"Really? I think they are nice." Beck says while putting his arm around Cat.

"So what is everyone doing this weekend?" André asked.

"I watched a movie with Tori!" Cat exclaimed without thinking, "Awwww dang it!"Cat said while sulking back to her seat. I shot her an apologetic smile.

"Come one guys! Jade letter T, to you."

"Tori is sitting right over there."

"Unfortunately next to me," Beck said back at Jade.

"Very unlike you to say something like that," André said getting defensive.

"Why are you so grumpy today, Beck?"

Beck oddly gets off stage and gets a cup of coffee from one of the classmates. He's not... he better not do what I think he's doing. Next thing I know I have sizzling hot coffee being poured on me. I gasp in awe and look at Beck angrily. I look to see everyone else in the room gasping including Jade. No, I'm not running out of the room, not this time! I was about to yell at Beck until Jade stands up for me instead.

"What the hell, Beck?! Tori wasn't doing anything! She wasn't even in the scene!"

"Jade, this is between Tori and I."

"Are you losing your mind or something? This isn't the Beck we all know. Yeah I know I did this to her once before, but that's expected from me. You were her best friend Beck!"

Those six words kept bouncing around in my head. Then the situation actually hits me, my old best friend just spilled coffee all over me. I didn't even do anything to provoke him either. One minute he's on the stage doing alphabet improv, then the next he's pouring coffee on my head.

I didn't even realize it, but based by André looking at me with sympathy, my face went from angry, to as if I will burst out into tears any second. Jade and Beck continue arguing until she sees my face. She reaches out to me, but Sikowitz speaks up.

"Tori, would you like to go to the bathroom?"

I nodded my head being unable to speak since the only thing that would come out, would most likely be a sob. André looked as if he was about to burst. I looked at Beck and I could've sworn I saw regret. I couldn't examine it for that long since he turned his head away and rubbed the back of his neck. Jade and Cat looked at him as if they were stabbing him. I quickly grabbed my bad and ran out of the room.

Could this day get any worse?

Jade's POV

He had no right.

He has some nerve to do that to Tori. I know what you're thinking. You did that to her on her first day, why are you so peeved off about it now? Truth be told, I generally like Tori. I didn't know her on her first day here and I thought she was trying to make a move on Beck. I had a thing for Beck back then. I sometimes think I still do, but after seeing this, no way.

Tori was just sitting there minding her own business. It appears now that whenever we even mention her name he gets really snappy. This is not the Beck that we know. I know what she did to him was bad, but that was almost three months ago! Even if you don't forgive her at least move on from it. He doesn't eve act mature around her!

Cat rose from her seat and stood right in front of Beck. She looked as if she were hesitating to do something. Beck looked at her with regret and sorrow. He doesn't realize that he is indirectly hurting Cat whenever he does things like this. Cat looked like a lost little puppy. She had no idea what to do. She looks up to Beck.

"Cat-"

Cat cut him off and shocked everyone. Everyone's mouth was opened agape. Some people even covered their mouths with their hands. I let out a gasp and put my hand on my chest. I looked at Beck, and he too, was too shocked to react. He left his hand on his right cheek from where Cat had slapped him. He still didn't face her.

"Why Beck? Why do you always do this?! I have to deal with this everyday and Tori won't even be doing anything!" Beck still refused to look at her as he shut his eyes tight. "Look at me!" Cat screamed, making everyone jump. Beck looked at her and finally opened his eyes and removed his hand from his cheek.

"Cat, I-I just… don't know."

"You _need_ to figure it out then. Do you see what you are doing to me? Do you see what you are doing to all of our friends? I can't keep doing this anymore Beck! I can't be the peacekeeper if one side isn't even trying!"

Everyone was silent. Sikowitz had no idea on how to react to this. I mean this was Cat! The girl who was always flighty, ditsy and here she is making the most sense anyone will probably ever hear out of her. I stared at Cat as her chest moving up and down as she calmed herself down.

Beck stood there silent for a few more moments. He went to speak when the joyous tune of the bell indicated the end of class. Everyone stayed in their seats for a few extra moments as if it were a test. No one moved until Cat stepped away from him shaking her head and slung her bag over her shoulders and walked out. Beck, however, was still frozen from the shock of what he did and what Cat had done. People walked past him accidently nudging him and he still didn't move. He stood as still as a statue. I was the last person besides Beck to leave.

As I walked by him I whispered, "I hope you're happy with that little scene you pulled," and walked away from him before he could do more harm.

**A/N Heyeyey! Did you miss us? Sorry but I have been having play rehearsal from 3:30- 6:30 so it's been really tough to do anything other than School, Play, eat, and homework. I am doing the best I can though. I also have been suffering a bit of a writer's block for all of my stories! Ahhh! I swear I have never been so mad before. Anyways I hope this can tie you over until we update again. As always please review or PM me any song fics that you might want me to do.**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo _****and ****_hopefaith23_**


	3. Softened and Excuses

Chapter 3

"Softened and Excuses"

Jade's POV

I look into the girls' bathroom to see if Tori's in there. I want to see if she's okay. I know, I'm not the greatest person in the world, but what Beck did was unexpected. I hear sniffling coming from the stalls. I knock on one of them and the sniffling stops. "Tori?" No one answers. "Tori? I know you're in there." I say. She opens the stall, and I see her with fresh tears and her hair all messed up. Usually, I would love to see her like this. But this kind of situation doesn't deserve it.

"Oh, Tori," I gasp and give her a hug. She's a bit shocked of what I just did, but she hugs back anyway. She definitely needs a friend right now. Beck's going to pay for what he did to Tori. "Jade?" Tori finally says. I drop the hug and see her with a question mark on her face.

"Why are you here?" She asks with a sniffle.

"Cause you need a friend right now. And what Beck did to you was horrible. Even though I would've loved it if someone else did it...or me," she chuckles a bit, "he had no reason to pour coffee all over you." I finish. She smiles a little smile. Even though I hate smiles, I'm going to let a Vega smile in front of me just for a little while.

"But, don't get use to smiling in front of me. Alright, Vega?" I inform her. She chuckles. "Don't worry, I won't," she says as she walks over to the sink, "Ugh, I'm a mess! I can't go to classes like this!"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I'll help you. I'll get extra clothes from my locker and a hairbrush." She seems kind of shocked. I'm actually shocked myself for actually helping her. Well, it's necessary. This is for a good reason. A very good one actually. Beck actually poured coffee all over Tori! That's not right!

"Really?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Vega." I tell her with a harsh, playful tone. She smiles and puts her hands up as if she's surrendering. "Okay, I won't."

I'm about to walk out before I hear her call my name, "Hey, Jade," she calls. I stop before I open the door. "Yes, Vega?"

"Thanks," she says. My lips curl into a smile. "No problem, Vega. Just don't get use to it!" She laughs after I walk out and I hear her say, "Don't worry, I won't!"

I walk up to my beautiful scissor locker and open it to get the clothes and hairbrush. Don't ask me why I have this stuff! I just do! I get the stuff and while I turn around I bump into Cat. "Oh my! I'm sorry Jade!" She says while picking up the stuff. "No problem Cat," I say while helping her.

"Why do you have all this stuff?" She asks while standing back up.

"I'm helping Tori with her clothes since she has coffee all over it." I say with a hint of disgust. Her eyes fill with guilt and sorrow. "Cat, it wasn't your fault. You know whose fault it was," I say trying to comfort her. Man, what is with me today? First, I'm helping people and now I'm comforting them. Someone should get me to a doctor.

"I know, but I feel like I should help too."

"Well, I'm helping Tori right now. Do you want to come?"

"Okay!" She says with an excited tone. I roll my eyes. This girl has a bunch of mood swings. Once we go back to the the girls' bathroom, Cat and I hear other voices coming from it.

"What did you do to make Beck pissed off like that? No one makes Beck Oliver mad in my watch!" One girl says. Cat gasps. I'm guessing they all know that Beck poured coffee all over Tori. Now girls are bullying her!? These girls are crazy! She shouldn't be the one being bullied, Beck should be the one! Well, no one's bullying Tori! Not in my watch!

I barge into the bathroom trying to look steamed as ever with Cat behind me. I see three girls picking on Tori that are slightly taller than her but shorter than me. "Hey!" I scream. They looked startled as ever. Good.

"Why don't you all leave before I flush you down the toilet?" I say threateningly.

"Why should we leave? She made the most laid back guy in school mad! No one does that to my Beck!" Wow, these girls are idiots.

"Look, Beck got mad for no reason. And you idiots don't need to know any more about this stuff. You know why? Because it's none of your business!" I shout. The two other girls leave with frightened faces while this one still stays.

"Cat, can you help me get this thing out the door?" Cat giggles.

"No problem!" I put down the clothes and we both lift the girl up while she screams and throw her out the door. We see other people make weird faces at her while I grin evilly. That's what she deserves. I go to see if Tori's okay and see she's smiling. "Thanks, guys," she thanks.

"No problem," we both say in unison. "Now, put these clothes on," I hand her the clothes and she goes in the stall. She comes out with a dark, black, elegant shirt and a matching one for the skirt.

"Wow, Jade. How do you wear this? This has no color whatsoever."

"What'd you expect? You know I hate colors."

"Eh, it's better than these clothes." She shrugs. "I also got a mini makeup set!" Cat exclaims. "When did you get that?" I ask.

"Oh, I always carry one with me! Now we can fix your makeup!" She says giddily. Cat and I fix her hair and makeup. We put dark eye shadow to match her outfit. Once we're done, we see her entire outfit. Cat jumps up and down clapping while I nod. "Not bad, Vega,"

She looks at herself in the mirror, surprised, and says, "Wow, I kind of look like you Jade."

"You kind of do," I agree. "Cat, how many classes did we miss?"

"Just two," she answers.

"Just a few more to go before school is over. C'mon Vega. I'll take you to class just in case any of those idiots show up again."

We walk out of the bathroom and hear a lot of gasps throughout the hallway. They must've noticed Vega's new image. It won't last long. "Jade, Cat, thanks again."

"Enough with the mushy stuff, Vega, let's get to class!"

We go through all the classes and now, finally, school is over. I walk to Vega's locker and see that she's packing all her stuff to go home.

"Need a ride?" I ask making her jump a bit.

"Yeah, I think I need one. Trina's going to be auditioning so, yeah, I need a ride. You're not going to take me the desert again, are you?" She asks playfully.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," I play along. We both laugh and walk outside the school.

"Thanks Jade. For everything you did today."

"Man, how many times do you need to say this," I ask while opening the door to my car, "you've said it so many times, you don't need to say it again."

"I don't know how to repay you," she says while getting into that car.

"Vega, the last thing I want is for you to pay me back." I say while driving out of the parking lot.

"Really? Tha-"

"You better not say 'thanks' again." She giggles. "I won't," About halfway through the ride, she speaks again.

"You know what I noticed?" Vega asks while putting her sunglasses on.

"What Vega?" I ask.

"The dark Jade West of Hollywood Arts has officially softened!" She cheers while throwing her arms up. I dramatically gasp. "What, no! You're wrong Vega! I'm still the same Jade West as I was before!"

"You have to admit it Jadelyn, you're going soft." She says with a laugh.

"Am not and don't call me Jadelyn!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" I scream a little louder.

"Fine, you're not," she says with a smile and a fake surrender. She smiles while drive into her driveway. She gets out of the car still with that smile. "bye Jade!" she says waving. I smile the biggest smile and wave back. Maybe I did soften. And if I did, who cares?

Cat's POV

Well today was eventful. I'm still _very_ mad with Beck right now. I mean he can't just do that to someone no matter what they might have done in the past. The fact that Jade stood up for Tori is really saying something. Speak of the devil, I'm in the car with him right now. I haven't said a thing to him since Sikowitz's class today. He truly deserved the silent treatment from me. He knows Tori is my best friend and apparently that doesn't affect him. Beck pulled the car over and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Ugh, why can't we just go home? I want candy!

Beck turned to face me, "Cat, come on talk to me."

I turned so I could look out the window, "Why should I? It seems like not even talking sets you off." I sassed right back.

I could see from the reflection of the window that Beck was completely shocked that I sassed him, "I'm sorry, Ca-"

"Oh no!" I cut him off angrily, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to! Did you pour coffee on me? No the person you should be apologizing to is Tori!" I said with my arms crossed.

"Cat, what has gotten into you?"

I could not believe him! I snapped my head in his direction, "What has gotten into _me_? Beck what has gotten into _you_? You're always angry or annoyed now, you're causing trouble and you're affecting other people's lives!"

"I know that I've been different lately Cat but-"

"Do you have any idea what happened those two periods I missed today?! Jade and I found Tori in the bathroom looking like a complete mess and when Jade went to her locker to get her spare clothes-"

"Wait, Jade helped Tori?"

"That is so not the main issue right now Beck!"

"I still care for Tori."

"Well obviously you don't! Three girls were picking on her today in the bathroom asking her what she did to piss you off and apparently they had a problem with it! If it weren't for Jade scaring them out, who knows what could have happened?"

Beck looked down in shame, "I wasn't thinking-"

"Ugh! Beck, come up with a better excuse than that! That's all you've been telling me lately! Seriously Beck, why are you doing this?" I said almost breaking down into tears.

"Cat please calm down. I'll apologize to Tori tomorrow ok? I'll do my best to solve everything that happened today ok?"

I sniffled. I wasn't going to let him know I forgave him right now because quite honestly I wasn't sure if I was. "You better. Now take me home I want candy."

Beck smiled at me and ruffled my hair, "There's the Cat I know." With that said he started his car and drove me home. If he doesn't follow through with his promise tomorrow, Jade or I will personally kill him.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! We are both so glad to hear that you guys are loving this story so far. I want you guys to know that "God Bless That Black Eye" is on hold for a little while since I am suffering MAJOR writer's block for that story. If you have any suggestions please PM them to me and I will give you the credit for the idea. Also I would like to welcome livinthelife321 to our "Healing Hearts" team! Since her and hopefaith23's story "The Slap: Chat Room" was discontinued she is going to help us with cute little memories from Beck and Tori's friendship. Alright that's about it. Please review and give us your feedback!**

**- ****_BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo, and hopefaith23_**


	4. Explanation

**Dear readers,**

**I owe you guys an explanation. A lot of you guys have been asking for an update but this story isn't just mine. I am co writing this with two other people and neither of them have been answering. I have made numerous attempts to contact them for a little while so honestly I can't post anything until I speak with them. I want to update believe me but I need to wait for my co writers.**


	5. Temple To Kiss

Chapter 4

"Temple To Kiss"

Beck's POV

I had just dropped off Cat at home and was now sitting on my bed in my RV. How on earth was I going to apologize to Tori? Would she even let me talk to her? This was all so frustrating! If Tori had just believed me when I first told her about Steven we wouldn- no. I can't blame this on Tori. This incident is my fault not Tori's. How did things get so screwed up?! What went so wrong between us? Why haven't I moved on?! What was so special about Steven that she wasn't willing to believe me over him? Was that it? Jealousy? What made Steven so different from other guys? Why did she care for him so much? I mean she didn't care nearly that much with Daniel when he was dating Cat. Well she did care about Ryder. Well that was mainly because she got hurt by him.

Why did I let Steven hurt Tori like that?! If I knew, why didn't I confront him about it? Maybe I just handled the situation wrong. Why is everything just so frustrating?! I punched the top of my bedside table, making a picture frame fall off and brake. I picked it up, careful of the broken glass and picked it up. It was a picture of Tori and I at the beach. She was in her navy blue bikini and I was in my swim trunks. Our hair was wet from just coming out of the water. We were in the water as I had my hands on her bare belly and my head on her shoulder as I kissed her forehead. She had her hands entwined with mine over her stomach as she looked at me with her eyes closed. I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the day we had spent together.

_I looked over at the beautiful girl sitting across from me in the passengers' seat in only a mid-thigh cover-up with a bathing suit on underneath. The top of my car was down and the windows were down, making her hair flow behind her. Where are we exactly? We are on the highway driving to the beach to unwind during the three-day weekend. Tori had called me this morning and asked if I wanted to hang out since Cat was out of town visiting her brother in the mental hospital. I was the one, however, who came up with the idea of going to the beach. Tori agreed and here we are now. This is the happiest I've seen Tori in a while. All because of that jerk Ryder. Tori thought that Ryder was really into her, so when we broke the news that he was using her, she completely changed. She has been moping around all week so I decided to get her mind off of it._

_How could someone hurt this piece of treasure that anyone would be lucky to have? Tori reached over and turned on the radio. A smile spread on her face when she heard that it was "Radio" by, Matchbox 20. She leaned back in her chair and sang along to the lyrics as she looked out the window. I smiled at her. I missed this Tori. She was acting so carefree as if she were a bird. We got to the beach and before I could even pull the keys out of the ignition she was already out of the car walking towards the back seat to get the big bag that she had brought with her. When I stepped out of my car, I was put in a trance. Seeing her on the other side of the car with the wind blowing through her hair as her sunglasses rested on her head and the bottom of her cover-up also moved behind her as the wind blew._

_I had to keep myself from gasping. She really is a sight to see. She looked at me weirdly and asked, "You comin'?"_

_I tilted my head and smirked, "Race ya!" I screamed after I grabbed the umbrella. I heard Tori's delighted giggle as I passed her. I could hear her flip flops as she ran trying to catch up with me._

_I ended up beating her to an open spot in the sand close to the water. I stabbed the umbrella into the ground imagining it was Ryder's face. Even if it wasn't really his face; it still brought me joy. It felt as if I was giving him an ounce of the pain that Tori feels. Tori was struggling to catch her breath from running, and the hot weather definitely wasn't helping. I helped Tori set up the chairs and moved in close to her ear, "I won," I said with a smirk on my face._

_She turned half-way and swatted my arm, "If I would've known we were racing before you took off running, you wouldn't be saying that right now."_

_I smirked humorously, "Sure," I said sarcastically and kissed her temple._

_I took off my shirt and walked towards the ocean. I walked in until the water was deep enough for me to dive in. When I came up from under the water, I pushed my hair back out of my face before the salt water could drip into my mouth. I noticed some girls in these dinky string bikinis that barely cover them wave at me flirtatiously. I had a weird look on my face and waved back. I wished Tori would come in. Whenever something like this would happen, Tori would act as if we were together. When I spotted Tori, my breath caught in my throat._

_Tori was wearing a navy blue bandeau top with navy blue biking bottoms that covered her well, but she still looked so incredibly beautiful. She noticed me and started coming slowly, but she picked up her pace when she saw the showy girls coming closer to me. The three girls just beat Tori and one that was wearing a pink string bikini opened her mouth to spoke when Tori butted in._

_"Hey babe!," Tori stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. Tori looked at the four girls then to me, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" Tori said while twirling a piece of her hair._

_"Actually we were just leaving." said the blonde one with a light green bikini on._

_The four girls walked away and I gave Tori a look of gratitude. I wrapped my arms around her from behind when I saw the girls turn back to look at me. Tori chuckled and intertwined our fingers as I ran my hands over her bare stomach, making her giggle. I saw her delighted smile before I lifted her up and put her on my back. She squealed, "Put me down Beck!"_

_"As you wish," I said before diving under the water with Tori still on my back. I felt her grip tighten and rose to the surface. She rested her head on my shoulder and saw her hair was completely pushed back and I saw her temple as I gave it a gentle kiss._

_Undeniably perfect._

Oh God. How did I let that great friendship go? Why did I not just forgive her? I have to start off by apologizing for pouring the coffee on her. I'm going to try and make this right.

~The Next Day~

Ok here we go. Time to apologize to Tori. I'm hoping she'll at least try to forgive me. I really screwed up yesterday and I'm really hoping she won't still be pissed at me. Oh there she is! Maybe I should wait before I speak with her. No I have to do this now. Come on Oliver, get a grip! You can do this. With a deep breath I start walking over to Tori as she is putting her binders in her locker.

"H-hey," Damn I sounded too nervous. Tori turned to look at me with a confused look on her face as if why I was standing there.

"Umm hi?" Tori said while quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh how are you?"

"Why are you here, Beck? You and I both know we can't hold a conversation for more than a minute without getting into a fight. You know what I have to get to class," Tori said walking away from me.

My eyes widened as I reached out to her, grabbing a hold of her wrist and turned her around, "Look, can we please just talk. This will be just a minute. You won't even have to speak to me after this. I just want to talk. If you want me to stay away from you forever I will, but please, let me talk to you."

Tori looked hesitant and kept on looking at my hand on her wrist. The suspense was eating at me as I waited desperately to speak. Finally she sighed and reconnected her feet she rolled her eyes dramatically, "Fine. You have one minute. Go."

"Thank you. Look I just want you to know that I'm sorry," Tori quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, encouraging me to continue, "I'm sorry for pouring coffee on you yesterday. You honestly did nothing wrong and I was just still so aggravated from our fight yesterday morning. I honestly wasn't thinking straight and I acted out of anger. I was blinded by rage and Cat told me about what had happened to you in the bathroom yesterday and-"

"So wait you're only here because Cat told you about what happened in the bathroom? You didn't feel bad about doing it after you actually did it?"

"What? N-no! That's- that's not what I meant!"

"Well that's what it sounds like to me!"

People started staring at us as they heard us screaming, "Look Tori please. I'm trying to apologize. I'm sorry that I poured coffee on your head. When I said that Cat told me what happened and I felt bad. I meant I felt even worse. I am truly sorry for doing it to you. You honestly don't have to forgive me, but I just want you to know how sorry I am for doing that to you and putting you through that. See you in Sikowitz." With that said I turned around on my heel and started walking away from her. I tried, the rest was on her.

I was about to turn the corner when I heard her call out my voice, "Beck," I turned around and looked at her waiting for her to continue, "Thank you. Thank you for being a man and actually coming up to me apologizing even though we've been through a lot. I really appreciate it so I kind of forgive you."

My eyes widened and I felt a small smile form on my lips, making her flash me a sad smile in return. I simply nodded my head, "You're welcome." I said before turning back around hoping things could only get better.

But something deep in my gut, told me things between us, were only going to get worse.

**A/N Hey! So umm it's been a while. I really hope you guys liked this chapter to show a little bit of healing but believe me things are about to get so much crazier. I know A Thousand Suns (hopefaith23) and I have been gone for a while but we are back and here to stay. Livinthelife321 will hopefully be helping out in the future. We honestly had a communication problem and it has been resolved. I really hope you guys liked this chapter so please review and send me ideas for Stay Beautiful Beri of any episode you would want me to rewrite. Ok IMPORTANT QUESTION! I am unsure if I want to do a fanfiction of Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Lightening Thief or The Amazing Spider-Man. In all honesty The Amazing Spider-Man I feel definitely has more fluff and the same amount of action as Percy Jackson. Also I have posted a poll on my profile asking what you're two favorite stories are of mine so I know which ones to update more often. So we can't wait to see how you react and thank you so much for sticking with us! I now have a twitter so you could tweet me at BeckandToriBeri. See you later!**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo and A Thousand Suns_**


	6. A Flash Of Red In The Night

Chapter 5

"A Flash Of Red In The Night"

Tori's POV

I can't believe it.

Beck apologized?

Something must be wrong here. Beck has to be planning something big. It has to be something bad. What am I saying? I was the closest person to Beck, well besides Cat. Beck was never really one for revenge, except for when Trina spread the rumor around that he asked her out. Cat probably said something to him yesterday. Well he apologized so I guess I should be happy.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said screaming in my ear.

I flinched and nearly screamed, "Cat why would you scare me like that?"

"Well I've been saying your name like 10 times and you were just staring at your locker. What were you thinking about?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Beck came up to me today. He apologized for spilling coffee on me yesterday."

Cat's eyes widened, "He actually did it." I heard her mumble.

"You had him apologize didn't you?"

"Well in a way I did. He tried to apologize to me and I told him he was apologizing to the wrong person. Tori this is great!"

Now I was confused, "Huh? How is this great?"

"Because you guys are that much closer to healing! You guys will be best friends again in no time!" Cat said jumping up and down.

I sighed. I hated having to let Cat down. She always got her hopes really high up over the smallest things. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Cat, I-I don't think Beck just apologizing isn't enough to make us heal."

"Wh-why?"

"Cat, Beck and I's problems are nowhere near being healed because of a simple apology. I'm sorry." Cat's eyes dropped and she lost a bit of her happiness. I hated seeing her so upset. "Hey why don't you come over today?! We can hang out, talk about boys, make red velvet cupcakes."

"Red velvet cupcakes! I'm there! Could Trina give me a ride there? I doubt Beck would be too thrilled having to bring me there." Cat said jumping up and down in glee.

"Sure thing Cat!"

"Yay!" Cat said throwing her arms around me, "This is going to be sooooo much fun!"

I smiled and hugged her back and jumped with her. We squealed a little bit and we were just standing the hall making people stare at us as if we had three heads. We continued on until we heard Jade groan.

"Will you two stop this little squeal fest. Seriously this is making me gag."

I rolled my eyes and released Cat as the bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and walked to class. Today was going to be fun.

~At Tori's House~

"Ahhh! I have cupcake in my hair!" Cat squealed.

"Where? I can't see it! It blends in with your hair!" I said laughing with Cat.

Cat and I were sitting on my couch eating the cupcakes we've made. Cat kept getting cupcake in her hair but I could never find it since the color matches her hair. Cat kept on smiling before tapping my shoulder, "Remember that time when you, Trina, and I made these and we put the icing in her hair and she went into a rampage since she just washed her hair?"

I burst out laughing from the memory. Trina was off her rocker! "She said that she was going to rip our heads off and sell it to the museum!"

Cat burst out laughing and rolled onto her back from laughing so hard. Cat threw her head back on a pillow. I loved hanging out with Cat. We always had a lot of fun like this and reminisced on the past. I loved it. Cat was always over in the summer. We would always do each other's nails and hair. We always went to the beach to just relax and have some fun in the ocean. We spent a lot of time together when Beck and I were fighting. She would constantly try and cheer us up, but it never worked. We became bitter to one another and nothing good has ever happened between us. Cat was so upset with it all. She was under a lot of pressure and broke down a few times. That was why I had to get over the whole Beck thing.

Of course it still hurt. I just hid it to save Cat. Cat really needed to be relaxed and lose all the stress. I guess Beck was giving her a hard time as well. It really did take him a long time to get over things from what I remember. He also could be bitter depending on how bad the situation was. I would consider our "breakup" a bad situation especially since we hung out like every day.

"Tori? You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry. Hey, what time do you need to be home?"

"Well what time is it now?"

"Uhh it is 8:30."

"I should get going in a half hour. I have a whole bunch of homework to do tonight."

"Ok sure thing. So what do you want to do now?"

"Oh is iCarly on?!"

"Oh yeah it is!"

I'm not a huge fan of iCarly. I only turned it on since Cat loves Sam. I don't know why. The two are polar opposites. Cat is so sweet and Sam is well not. Cat is just my bestest friend ever. We get along so well, it's like she's my sister. If she was she'd be a better sister than Trina. Don't get me wrong I love her, but she's a little self-centered, annoying, demanding, and… what was I saying?

Anyways Cat is the closest person to me and she is always there for me.

_Bing!_

Cat's phone went off before she jumped up out of her seat on my couch, "Oh Tori I gotta go! See you tomorrow! I had a great time." Cat said before she came over and hugged me.

"Is your brother outside waiting for you?"

"No it's fine. I'll walk. It's not that far."

"Cat why don't you just call Beck or some-"

"I don't need Beck, Tori. If you're that nervous I'll send you a text when I get home ok?"

I sighed knowing that she would keep fighting with me if I didn't let her go, "Alright just don't forget to text me. Now give me a hug."

Cat skipped over to me and squeezed me tightly before turning around and skipping out the door. I shook my head and decided to watch a little more TV before getting ready to go to sleep. There must've been like a whole marathon of iCarly since the show was ending this weekend.

~1 Hour Later~

_Just give me a reason. Just a little bit's enough. Just a second we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again._

I very slowly opened my eyes before clamping them shut due to the light. I guess I decided to fall asleep on the couch for a bit. Why did I wake up?

My ringtone started was going off. But wait a second, that's my ringtone for…

I pick up my phone to make sure I'm not losing my mind and stare at the screen with wide eyes.

Beck is calling me.

Why on earth would he be calling me? Does he think just because he apologized to me over the coffee incident that I will just forget about everything else? But he wouldn't be calling me unless it was serious.

I stared at the green and red button. Which one should I press? Should I just ignore him or see what he wants?

My curiosity gets the better of me and I answer the phone, "Beck?"

"Uh hey Tori. Sorry you sound tired. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah I just fell asleep for a bit. So ummmm why are you calling me at 10:45 at night?"

"Oh I was just calling to see when Cat was coming home."

"Wait huh?"

"When is Cat going home? I mean my Aunt Regina called and asked if Cat was with me, but I told her she was at your house. So I just wanted to know what time she was getting home. Aunt Regina sounded really worried."

Aunt Regina? That's Cat's mom. So if her mom called asking where she was… then where is she? Just calm down Tori. Regina probably called Beck before Cat left the house. Relax, Cat's fine.

"Wait when did Cat's mom call you?"

"Uh about five minutes ago."

No, no this can't be happening! Cat has to be home! Cat has to be ok! "Beck I don't know what to tell you. Cat left almost an hour ago. Are you sure she isn't home?"

"How did she say she was getting home?!"

"She said she was going to walk. I insisted that she called her brother or at least you but she refused."

"Oh man. Oh man! This is bad! This is bad!" Beck screamed into the phone.

"Beck please relax."

"Tori I don't think you understand the situation right now. _No one_ knows where she is." Oh my god please don't say it! Please don't say it! "Tori, Cat's missing."

**A/N Well hello there! I'm sooooo sorry! I've been promising this update for a while but I just had sooooo much to do! Ok so today is my last week of classes and then I have 2 weeks of finals. I don't have one every day though. A Thousand Suns left this chapter in my hands but we both agreed to what we were going to have happen. So how do you like them apples! Be sure to review and look out for an update in Our songs! So enjoy! The song used is "Just Give Me A Reason" by, P!NK featuring Nate Ruess.**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo and A Thousand Suns_**


	7. False Advertisement

Chapter 6

"False Advertisement"

Beck's POV

I really did not want to go to school today. Cat's missing and I have to wait around another day before the police consider it a missing person's case. I thought for sure Tori would've tried to get her dad to do an independent investigation with his partner Gary. This is all just too much for me, to get in my car and not pick up my perky red-headed cousin today is definitely a change that I am not prepared for. I barely got any sleep last night. My hair is a complete and total mess, and I plan on wearing my most bum-y clothes today.

Not seeing Cat, is going to be so hard. She was always so cheerful that it rubbed off on everyone, even Jade at times! Everyone in our group will be deeply affected since there's no Cat to be ditsy or say random stuff about her brother. It's not going to be the same. Robbie will probably be the worst affected by it. He was in love with Cat. He must be crushed. I wonder how André is taking it. I wonder how Jade is taking it.

I wonder how Tori is taking it. Tori was the last person to see Cat before, you know. She must feel responsible in a way. Tori is Cat's best friend. Cat told Tori everything and Tori told Cat everything. Tori must be devastated. It's not like Tori didn't try to get her to call me. Cat can be very stubborn once she sets her mind on something, it's very hard to change her mind.

I couldn't delay going to school any longer. I grabbed my car keys and walked out to my truck, with a grieving feeling in my stomach. My car ride was silent. Absolutely no radio playing since I wasn't in the mood for anything, except finding Cat and taking down the gank that laid his hands on her. André thought I was going to ditch, which I considered, but realized that Cat wouldn't want me to put my life on hold.

But I can't stop feeling numb.

Cat was the person I spent the most time with, whether my aunt Regina asked me to or not. Cat wasn't just my cousin, she was my best friend.

I pulled into the Hollywood Arts parking lot and grabbed my shoulder bag before walking out of my car, and slamming the door shut. I didn't even look behind me as I locked the car door with my remote. I honestly didn't even want to act today. Then what was the point of coming? This is a performing arts high school that I happen to attend. Maybe I should just turn around and go home.

No. Cat wouldn't want this. I have to stay.

I took a deep breath before walking into the school. Everyone's eyes fell on me. I honestly couldn't care less if they stared at me or not. I mean girls did it every day. I wrapped my arms around myself and started walking towards my locker. I quickly grabbed my books for my morning classes and began walking towards Sikowitz's class. I really do not want anyone coming up to me to say that they are sorry about Cat. I don't need pity.

I could hear the murmurs all around me. Most of them were about how devastated they were about the disappearance of one of Hollywood Arts most beloved students. Then there was a conversation of two guys walking behind me.

"_Hey did you hear about Cat Valentine?"_

_"Who?"_

_"You know, short girl, red velvet colored hair?"_

_"Oh yeah her! What about her?"_

_"She went missing last night."_

_"I hope she's ok, but I can't say I didn't see it coming."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well she was always so flighty and random that someone could see her as the perfect target."_

_"Uh dude-"_

_"I mean I had a class with her and boy she was so dumb."_

_"Look dude, her cousin-"_

_"And oh my god she is such a freak-"_

I've heard enough of this guy trash talking Cat. I turned around and grabbed the guy by the collar of his shirt and pinned him, lifting him up against the lockers.

"What the hell did you just say about Cat?!" I said with anger dipping from my voice.

"Uh look man I'm sorry I didn't know you were close with her-"

"Close with her?! She was my cousin!"

"Look man I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Cat is the nicest person in this whole world! Cat is the most caring and thoughtful person that I have ever met! How dare you talk bad about her, when you know nothing about her?!"

"Look man I said I was sorry! Please just let me go-"

"Let you go?! And why the hell would I do that?! So you could go and say more stuff about Cat?!"

Then suddenly a small delicate hand fell on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Tori standing there, red-eyed and her hair a mess along with her dressed in sweatpants and an oversized top. "Beck, let the poor kid down." Tori said her voice, hoarse.

I looked at her in shock and calmed down before I began yelling at her too, "Tori, he was saying all this stuff about Cat. He was saying she was stupid, a freak, a perfect target!"

I saw hurt and anger flash in her eyes before she began staring down at the kid, "Look I'm going to help you out this time, but if you ever and I mean _ever_ say that stuff about Cat again you'll have two people to deal with alright? So, Beck. Put. Him. Down."

I looked back at the guy and released him before him and his friends ran away as his friend said, "I tried to warn you we were right behind her cousin!"

I looked at Tori and she still had her hand on my shoulder and was just staring at me. "You can take your hand off of me now." I said harshly to her.

Tori jerked her hand away from me and had a sorrowful look on her face, "Right, sorry." Tori said before brushing past me to walk to her locker.

I felt bad for snapping at her and followed her, "Look Tor, I'm sorry-"

"Tor?" Tori asked and I mentally facepalmed myself. Tor was my nickname for her back when we were best friends. I felt the heat travel up my neck but I pushed it back down, no way was I blushing in front of her. She would tease me to no end.

"Sorry. I barely got any sleep last night so my mind isn't exactly thinking right."

"Yeah you almost got in a fight with the captain of the football team's little brother." Yikes! Good thing she calmed me down before I punched the kid's guts out.

"How are you holding up?" I asked out of pure concern.

Tori sighed and leaned her head against the lockers, "Not well. I keep thinking about her and having flashbacks every time I fall asleep or close my eyes. I really hope she's ok."

"You and me both." I responded.

Tori and I just stared at each other in silence and she looked as if she was going to cry again, "Look we're probably the only two people who know how the other's feeling and I just can't sit here and wait around for the police to find her."

"Tori we can't interfere-"

"The police aren't involved and my dad taught me a few things on crime scene investigation."

"So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we start our own private investigation. The sooner we find evidence, the sooner we find Cat."

"Tori wouldn't that be tampering with evidence?"

"Not if the police aren't doing anything. So are you in or not?"

I felt a smirk rest on my face, time to do some dirty work.

~15 minutes later~

Tori and I pretended to be sick, I mean we looked like we were anyway, and since I had a car, they didn't call our parents. We took off in my truck and parked a few blocks away from Tori's house. We got out and started walking in the direction of Cat's house in silence.

"So what are we going to do if we actually find anything?" I ask her.

"Well we take it to the police. They'd have to at least start their more advanced investigation then."

"But how are we going to touch it without-"

"Gloves?" Tori said taking a whole box of rubber gloves out from her purse.

"How did you-"

"I took them from my Dad last night, hopefully he didn't need them."

"Tori! Those were your dad's?! Now he clearly knows we're doing something!"

"Will you just calm down?!"

"How can I calm down?! You stole something from a cop-"

"Who happens to be my father! It's not like we are doing anything illegal with them! It's not like were wearing them to make sure there are no finger prints on our victims throat! We aren't committing any crimes!"

I took a deep breath before running my hand through my knotted hair, "Fine, we'll do it your way."

We continued walking down the side walk in a tense silence. Tori still looked aggravated and our eyes were focused on the sidewalk for anything that might have belonged to Cat. We were walking by a series of bushes when I saw a glare. Tori kept on going while I back peddled. "Tori come over here. I think I saw something."

Tori rushed over and took out her box of gloves, handing me two. I put them on and reached in, moving my hand around hoping to find something. Then when I felt something thick, I quickly pulled it out and turned it around.

"A Sky Store catalog." My eyes widened in horror. Oh my god.

"What? Why is that such a big deal?"

"Tori, Cat always carried one of these around in her backpack."

"So if there's a Sky Store catalog and Cat always carries one around then-"

"She must've been looking at it as she was walking home! Then the guy jumped out at her making her throw the catalog in the bushes before he took her! It all makes sense!"

I turned around and saw how Tori wasn't there. Tori was further down the crosswalk and I saw her crouched down taking out another two gloves. She quickly put them on as she mumbled, "Oh my god." Her fingers reached out and grabbed a hold of a chain. She lifted it up and held the emblem in her face as her shoulders began to shake, quiet sobs and sniffled escaping her, "She's really gone!"

"What? What is it Tori?" I said running over to her, "What are you holding?!"

"Beck, it's- it's Cat's World's Best Alarm Necklace, destroyed." Tori chocked out before going into a fit of sobs. Tori held it up to me and I snatched it out of her hands, making sure it was true.

I recognized the huge yellow star that rested in the middle, the chain around the same length as her necklace. I remembered how excited she was when she got it.

_"Beck! Tori! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" Cat said grabbing a hold of both of our legs._

_"Ok! You got us what?" Tori and I said._

_"I want to show you what I got!" Cat said as she was standing up._

_"Sure show us what you got Cat."_

_Cat giggled and pushed her hair back revealing her necklace, "Ok, Beck come closer." I took a few steps closer to her, "Closer." Cat said and I took another step, "Closer!" Cat squealed and I took one more step before her necklace began flashing red and told me to stay away saying the police were on their way._

_The whole hallway stopped and I put my hands up in self defense, "I didn't do anything!" I said calmly._

_"He really didn't!" Tori defended me._

_"Look could you turn that off?" I asked Cat._

_Cat pressed the star in the middle and giggled, "It's the World's Best Alarm Necklace!"_

I crouched down beside Tori and she put her head on my shoulder, wrapping her arms around my neck, "She's really gone!"

"Don't worry Tori. The police will find her. If they won't," I tilted Tori's head to look at me, "We will." I said as tears began falling down my face.

Cat, you'll be ok, I promise.

**A/N Awwwwww! Who else loves protective Beck? I love protective Beck because I feel like he would never tolerate anyone saying something bad about the ones he cares about. Also how about rebellious Tori?! Ok well tomorrow is my last final! So that means after 2 tomorrow afternoon, my summer vacation has started! So I will be updating so much more! Also I released a new story called Twistedly Victorious which is basically Twisted but with Victorious characters! I wrote this chapter so wish me luck for tomorrow!**

**_-BeckandToriBeriforeverxoxo and A Thousand Suns_**


End file.
